


Over my head

by ablamarka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: "Ms. Luthor?" Jess called over the phone. "Agent Danvers is here to see you."Lena woke up feeling amazing that day, but she didn't expect the same woman that spent the night with her would arrest her six hours later.(Sets place after 2x07)





	1. betrayal

"Ms. Luthor?" Jess called over the phone. "Agent Danvers is here to see you."

Lena woke up feeling amazing that day, but she didn't expect the same woman that spent the night with her would arrest her six hours later.

"She has a warrant." Lena paused, surprised. "Should I call your lawyer?"

 

♡ Over my head ♡

"Let her in."

Her voice was cold as ice, Alex couldn't hear it but she could imagine how the CEO sounded just by the change of expression on Jess' face. She was used to see Jess, they smiled at each other and the secretary would already announce her presence before she said anything.

The same thing happened today.

Jess was surprised when she saw Alex wasn't alone this time but what she really wasn't expecting was the warrant the agent raised while she listened Lena allowing her to go inside, she haven't even payed attention to the woman's face, she should have seen Alex was serious and avoiding eye contant.

However, all that Jess knew was that her boss and the, supposedly, FBI agent were now friends, she knew they had lunch together sometimes and that Lena's face would be softer when the older Danvers was mentioned. She didn't knew everything; she definetlly didn't knew what Lena knew, she haven't been roughly fucked against the counter by Alex or had had slow, soft, passionate sex with Alex in a bed she was now getting used to sleep on. Jess didn't knew that and already felt confused. So, can you imagine how Lena felt?

"You can go in." Jess said in a temptative tone.

"Thank you." Alex nodded and took a deep breath before taking steps towards the door. None of the two agents followed her and she was glad at least they still followed her orders.

She opened the door and had to fight a smile. Lena was georgeous, as always, and Alex just loved to see her face. The CEO was standing in front of her desk, she was serious and stared at the agent not showing one single emotion, it was the most perfect poker face she had ever seen.

"What is going on?" Lena asked as Alex aproached her and in that moment she gave a little to much. Her face was a blank page but her voice was pure hurt. She should have known better than to trust Alex.

They stared at each other and tried giving and asking explanations in silence. Alex held Lena by her waist in a sudden move because she couldn't wait another second to touch Lena but specially because she wasn't sure if Lena would walk away. Their bodies were connected and Alex rested her forehead in Lena's, being so close almost made them forget the weight they were both carrying, being so close was a reminder of home, was a reminder of their first night, four months ago, and their last, barely twenty hours ago.

"You have to trust me." Alex begged. She bit her own lips, stopping three words to come out. "Please."

"Alex, what is going on? What do you have a warrant for?" Lena had no idea what was going on but Alex was so real for her that she wouldn't think twice before jumping off a cliff if she asked to.

"Please, Lena." Alex could almost feel physical pain by doing this, she couldn't hurt Lena but she knew she would have to do that, at the moment she decided to become an agent she knew she would be able to protect Kara better than by just being a doctor, but she also knew she would have to hurt the people she loved.

"I trust you, Alex." before she could continue Alex stopped her with a kiss.

Alex's fingers held tight on her waist and Lena touched the redhead's neck with care.

Of course she trusted.

Alex didn't know that, she couldn't think of one single reason she gave Lena to trust her. She didn't knew about the DEO, about Kara, about the real feelings she had.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said in the middle of the kiss.

With her lips still moving along with Lena's, she held the CEO's hands and whispered “I'm sorry” one more time. Before Lena was able to notice, Alex reached for the cuffs on her back pocket and hand cuffed Lena's hands on her back.

Alex took a step back and avoided looking at Lena's eyes. She was afraid of what she would see and of what she would show.

Lena had no idea what was going on but she felt stupid for letting this happen to her again. Even worst, she felt used. For a second everything was fine and then everything went down hill. Again.

The feeling of the cold cuffs on her wrists made her body hot. She was angry, how could she do that? Why did she let her guard down enough to trust someone like Alex? Someone that was so full of secrets she would even lost count.

"You have the right to remain in silence-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lena said almost screaming at Alex. "You won't even look into my eyes while you read my rights? You're pathetic."

Alex did it. Alex looked into her eyes at the same moment Jess appeared at the door.

"I'll call your lawyer, Miss Luthor." the secretary rushed her way off but Lena didn't even looked at her.

She couldn't, not when Alex finally looked at her, not when she saw Alex's eyes filled with tears and saw trembling lips.

That affected her but it didn't changed the fact that she was the one being arrested.

Alex continued to stare at Lena, knowing that even tho she was acting angry the look in her face was pure disapointment and it hurted even more. With one hand over Lena's Alex led her to the hall.

"Take her and I meet you in a bit." Alex said to one of the agents and heard Lena laughing.

Lena remained in silence. She had so much to say, but none of the words seemed real. How could she say she was betrayed when she shouldn't have trusted Alex in first place? How could she proclaim the relationship they had when none of them ever said what it was?

The elevator doors closed and Alex felt like some part of her body was taken away. She recalled the reason she was there and turned to Jess.

"This is for you." Alex gave her a letter, the younger woman looked terryfied. "Do not let this story leak. You'll understand everything right after you read this. This is not what it looks like."

With that, Alex left.

"In this office, it never is."

 

 


	2. unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it took me a while, but here it is.

Lena has been in the car for twenty eight minutes. She counted.

The windows were dark and only one of the agents followed her inside –she haven't seen Alex since they got into the elevator – the car turned to the opposite side of the police station and the FBI building so she knew something was wrong.

She was confused by the rout they made, but counting how long it took for them to arrive would give her a vague idea of where she was, even tho she was getting further from the city as she counted.

She felt the car moving slower and entering an underground garage and in that moment she was sure Alex manippulated her and brought her there to kill her. She was starting to feel okay with that situation, since, you know, at least Alex gave her a couple orgasms before murdering her, then one of the agents opened the door.

The agent didn't rushed or even made eye contact with her so got off the car slowly, her legs were long and exposed by the navy blue pencil skirt she was wearing, she took her time positioning herself outside and made her feel, at least a little, in control. The tall uniformed man started moving towards a pair of elevators near them, as she followed him she looked around and realized she was actually in a garage, there was no indication of Alex or anything that resembled a FBI facility.

Before they reached it, the elevator doors opened and another agent showed up, the woman was shorter than Lena and was wearing a different uniform than the agent that lead her there.

“Why is Ms. Luthor still handcuffed?” She asked with authority as soon as she realized Lena's hands were aprisioned behind her body. The male agent moved fast and realeased her wrists, almost as if they had orders to not hurt her.

Lena shot a suspicious but grateful look to the woman.

“I'll take it from here, Agent Stevens.”

Lena has been in situations like this more times than she'd like. She had been arrested and kidnapped before, multiple times. Altough this situation was something in the middle of these, she knew she was not getting arrested, at least not by the FBI as she tought she was, but the respect and even simpathy the agents were showing her was very different from the times she had been kipnapped.

She took a deep breath and entered the elevator, having no idea what to expect.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Luthor, I'm Agent Vasquez and I'll take you to our director.” The woman said looking at her making sure she was paying attention. “He'll explain everything.”

“I'm not being arrested, am I?” Lena asked deciding to start with simple questions.

“No, you're not.” The agent answered looking at the numbers turning red above the elevator door. They were going down even lower than the underground garage. There was something about being below the ground that bothered Lena, that's one of the reasons her office is in the top floor, other than she being the CEO and owning the whole building.

They stood in silence during the second floor and by the time the number three was lit Lena spoke again.

“Where am I?”

“This is a secret govenment facility.” Vasquez said after taking a deep breath, this was supposed to be a silent elevator ride.

“Cool.” Lena tought. She was reaching a whole new level of misterious disappearance.

And then a few pieces of this puzzle started to come together in her mind. Of course Alex worked for a secret agency, it was obvious and she tought about that a couple of times; the crazy hours she worked, the scars she had all over her body, the unexpected friendship with Supergirl, the eyes that always hid a secret, the times she woke up in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

Althought somehow Lena wanted to believe that Alex was the normal part of her life, but normal people don't have secret jobs.

Normal people don't show up at your office in the middle of the day with a warrant then handcuff and arrest you.

They reached the last floor, number 5.

Agent Vasquez nodded her head indicating that Lena should follow her; they left the elevator and Lena's eyes wandered all over the place. It was only a wide room with many shades of gray – the walls, the doors, the couches, the floor – that led to a long hall that they both followed in silence.

Lena had no control over this situation she was betrayed by one of the few people she trusted, had no idea where she was or what she was there for, however she walked down the hall as if she was a guest of honor in that place, she showed a confidence she wasn't even sure she still had. There was no expression in her face but she moved with decision as if she knew what it was all about.

In the end of the hall Lena noticed a large space with some movement and people walking around. She was sure that there was where everything happened, and was a bit disaponted when the agent stopped a couple doors before, there was a “Meeting room” sign.

“Director Henshaw is waiting for you.”

Lena nodded at the Agent and opened the door cautiously.

The middle aged man was in the head of the table, standing near the last chair. Lena closed the door behind her and approached the man.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms Luthor. I'm Director Henshaw.” He said while she got closer, moving suspiciously in the room.

“I'd say the same but the circumstances are a little different for me.” The woman said with a harsh tone, done with the situation. “What is going on in here?”

Lena crossed her arms and stiffened her body, trying to maintain some of the authority she usually has.

“Would you like to sit down?” He said calmly reaching for the chair.

“No.”

“Ms. Luthor, you're not arrested or in any type of danger.” She destabilized in a micro fraction of second and it was enough for him to notice.

“That not an explanation for why I was taken out of my building by your agents.” She uncrossed her arms and rested her hand in the table. “What is this about, Director Henshaw?”

She was not letting herself be taken away by his authority.

“I'll go straight to the point then, Ms. Luthor, I believe you are familiar with the name Cadmus, aren't you?”

She swallowed dry and contracted her jaw.

“We have reasons to believe they would attack your company tonight to kill you.”

Lena tried her best to not show any emotion in that moment. Her body maintained at the same place and there was not one change of expression on her face, but her mind went a million miles per second. And even though Hank tried not to read people's minds without their consent it was almost impossible for him, her toughts were so loud and chaotic that he couldn't help but listen.

It didn't mattered how many times she was betrayed the feeling was always the same, there was something in her that expected the change, that expected people would realise their mistakes, that expected her own mother would think twice before planning her assassination.

“What led you to think that? Other than her previous attempts, of course.”

“We've been tracking Cadmus for a while now and got to find one of their communication lines. It has been silent for a couple months but along with some movements in the previous base of Cadmus it got active again. We've been following their activity and, besides updating our database on what kind of technology they have, there was nothing that we could actually follow. Until this morning, they were planning an attack on your building that would most definetly kill all your employees and multiple civillians around.”

Until this morning.

She woke up alone in bed that morning.

“I'd like to hear it. The audio that prove they planned the attack.”

Lena was unexpectedly confortable in this situation, she felt like she had authority enough to make commands like this one, she knew they needed her for something otherwise they would just try to prevent the attack, the fact that they wanted her to know it was happening meant something. Hank walked towards the table and pressed a button on the phone in it.

“Would you please bring me all the proofs we have of the attack on L Corp?”

He turned off the call and glanced at Lena. She was inspecting the entire room, her eyes moved from the windows to the mirror, back to the table and the to the files on a side table on the opposite side of the room. In the cover of the file she could read “DEO”.

“You're not interested in knowing who we are?” He asked surprised by her lack of interest.

“I'm sure any government agency would like to use me as a bait to arrest Lilian.” He raised an eyebrow.

“We're not planning of using you as a bait.”

“Then why am I here?”

“We're planning on protecting you.” There was not one single change on her expression but he knew she was confused.

“If there is actually a planned attack on my company, I should be there. Not being held in this facility while hundreds of my employees are in danger.”

“They are not in danger anymore.”

“Well, do you suddenly have the power to stop whatever my mother is planning against L Corp?” She mocked.

“Ms. Luthor, your mother is not planning an attack against L Corp.” He choose his words carefully, he knew how hurt she was, even though she weren't showing. One didn't even had to read minds to know that. “The attack is against you.”

Lena's eyes widened for half a second.

“If you're not in the building, there will be no attack.”

“And should I take you word as a proof?” Lena shoot in defense.

In that moment, Alex entered the room.

Lena turned quickly to the door and when their eyes met she felt an instant urge to run. She couldn't be there, she couldn't be in the same room with Alex without breaking apart. And that was the last thing she could do.

“Director, I brought the Cadmus audios you requested.”

“Would you play them for Ms Luthor, please?”

Alex was still looking at Lena, the CEO had broke the eye contact, but she couldn't help but stare at her, she wanted to hug her and apologize for everything, but she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't sure if she could ever do that again.

She walked to the table and rested the laptop on it, with a nod from Hank, she pressed play.

Lena was still looking at the ground when she heard a male voice on the audio.

She didn't recognized the voice, but she knew the address he was saying.

“ _It will take less than ten minutes. We'll reach the building from the top. My men are willing to go down in this operation, this will be big.”_

Silence.

“ _It is not meant to be big.”_ Lilian's voice spoke annoyed.

Lena immediately felt tears, she looked at Alex, with the previous memory of confort, but quickly turned around and faced the wall.

“ _You only have one target. She will be in the top, that is all you need to reach. This is in your hands, do you understand?”-_

The audio stopped suddenly, as if the line were cutted or disconected.

Lena stood in silence and facing the wall. Thinking about what she heard. About what she would say.

“Ms. Luthor, I believe now you understand why we had to bring you here.”

“There is a lot of things I don't understand, Director.” She took a deep breath and faced him again. Hank knew thatthat was about Alex, Lena's mind was still processing the reason Alex didn't planned this _with_ her, why she haven't told her anything. Why wasn't she a part of this plan? Did things always needed to be decided on her back? “I don't think hiding is the solution.”

“It is. It is the only thing that will keep you alive.” His mind was racing just by looking at Lena and contracting her toughts. “The rest of the world thinks you were arrest for fraud. That prevents today's attack and will give us time to plan what to do next. And more importantly, will give you some more days.”

“Arrested for fraud? What?” Lena was furious, she massaged her temples as a last resource to keep her sain. “That will ruin my company and my reputation, but of course no one tought about that.”

“Our only worry was your life. Not your company. The decision was already made, Ms. Luthor.” Hank left the room.

Alex was in the middle of the cross-fire.

She betrayed Lena, but she knew she did that for the right cause. Alex knew the woman, of course she was mad that someone else decided what was best for her behind her back, but she would eventually realize that it was the only thing to be done.

Lena was broke, and she hated seeing her like that. She hated being the one that caused that.

“Did you knew that?” Lena suddenly asked, taking Alex by surprise.

“Not until this morning.”

They stared at each others eyes, both of them filled with tears, looking for sincerity.

Alex couldn't stay there any longer. She made a decision, she opted for protecting Lena at all costs, even if that would hurt her.

And she didn't regretted that. She couldn't, not now.

“We'll keep you here, provide you everything you need and protect you for as long as we believe it's necessary. An agent will come see you in a bit.” Alex moved towards the door and as her hand reached for the knob Lena spoke.

“Goodbye, Alex.”

The Agent left without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ablamarka on every social media  
> umpotedesonhos on tumblr)
> 
> What do you think? Leave me your suggestions and I'll try to incorporate them to the story.   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> (ablamarka on every social media  
> umpotedesonhos on tumblr)
> 
> What do you think? Leave me your suggestions and I'll try to incorporate them to the story.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
